disillusionsseriesanipwritesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alana Ritroso
'Alana Kolbi Ritroso '''is a fictional character from the ''Disillusions book series. She is a student at Kihiro City K-12 School for the Gifted, and one of the founding members of Disillusions (of Kihiro.) When she was thirteen years old, she found a magical meteorite the morning after a meteor shower occurred over her city, and was granted powers when she touched it. She fights with Disillusions to protect her home, family, and friends, but also because its fun sometimes too. Alana is generally a shy and nervous individual but is willing to stand up for others on a moment's notice. Her powers are primarily nature-based, with a strong connection to the plants and animals around her at any time. Concept and Creation Alana Ritroso was one of the first characters featured in Disillusions to be created, originating as a self-insert character alongside Anissa's friend's other self-inset OCs. Since her initial creation, her powers have evolved, but her appearance hasn't much changed--most changes due to growth in art style. During initial instances of her appearance, Alana's last name was 'Morpho,' chosen to reflect both the blue morpho butterfly and hint at her shapeshifting abilities. Appearance Physical Appearance Alana is African-American and mildly tall for her age (in Disillusions Book 1, she claims to be 5'6" at thirteen years old), with dark brown eyes. She has medium-length hair that stops just above her shoulders and is tapered in the back. Civilian Attire During the seventh grade, Alana typically wore the school uniform--a pale tan polo shirt with a white collared shirt underneath, and a navy blue skirt. She typically accessorized with a purse, sneakers, and her glasses. During the eighth grade onwards, she typically wore anything from graphic t-shirts to solid-colored and patterned blouses with jeans, her purse, sneakers, and her glasses. BioWarfare Attire As a hero, Alana wears a green t-shirt with pink trim and spirals across it, jean capris, and pink sneakers with black laces. She typically does not wear her glasses during battle. In Disillusions Book 2: Tendrils of Darkness (tentative title), after Disillusions wins a cash prize during a concert, her disguise changes to a pink long-sleeved blouse with a green, flowing skirt. Though she typically does not wear shoes in this attire, she wears a pouch around her waist and a bulletproof vest under her shirt. History Early Life Alana Ritroso has always been a fairly shy individual, but still managed to quickly make friends with Shane Parker in kindergarten. From there, she also befriended Will Sanders in second grade. She played an angel in a school play in the fourth grade--one night after the play, she met Maddi and they became close friends. In sixth grade, Will confessed his feelings for Alana, but she did not share his feelings. He quickly became envious, and she began to awkwardly but quickly cut him out of her life. During her early life, Alana was also a frequent target for teasing by Brett Mage, Brianna Jones, and Jade Princeton. This lead to her timidity being heightened even further, and resulted in a low self-esteem that followed her for years after the torment stopped. Disillusions Book 1: In the Beginning... Personality Alana is very down to earth and intelligent, but is underconfident in herself and her own abilities. She often has doubts about her value as a team member and a friend, but never hesitates to help someone else in need. Powers and Abilities Alana can shapeshift into different animals--the only drawback is that any creature she turns into has at least some form of green and/or pink on them, whether or not the animal she shifts into typically has those colors. She can summon vines and roots from the ground to use as whips and snares to trap her enemies. Weaknesses SHES TOO TRUSTING MAN Relationships Ken Shinigami Ken is one of Alana's best friends, and fights alongside her in Disilluions.The two commonly exchange bouts of sarcasm that can sometimes result in shoves and nudges, but they are nevertheless very close and care for each other deeply. Throughout the first book, they grow closer and closer as they begin to understand one another. In the second book, Alana reveals that she has a crush on the boy. Will Sanders Will and Alana used to be fairly close throughout the course of elementary school--however, where Will saw Alana as his best and only friend, Alana did not share the same sentiments. Their friendship took a turn for the worst when Will confessed he had feelings for Alana that Alana didn't share, and then began harrassing and pestering her after she rejected him. Eventually, Alana began avoiding speaking to Will altogether, instead hanging out with her other friends. The tensions in their relationship only strengthened after Will became the Puppeteer, and his crush on her quickly became an obsession. Quotes to find later Trivia * Alana's character design has remained relatively the same since her original conception in 2013; she is one of the few characters in the series to not receive a major revamp in personality or appearance. * Alana originated as a self-insert character for Anissa in role-plays featuring other characters of Disillusions ** One of the names Anissa's parents were considering when she was born was 'Alana,' but the named was deemed 'too princessy.' Instead, Anissa used it as the name for her character. External Links here they go Category:Characters Category:Kirito Division Category:Kihiro Division